I Will Never Let You Go
by Christyslsb
Summary: Modern AU. Elsanna. Rated M for future chapters. You were my everything. You still are. I will fight for you.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

We have known each other since we were little girls. And now I stand here alone, thinking of what I have done.

I have only said those 3 words. I think I have ruined everything and now I have no idea of what I am going to do in order to make it right, to sort up everything.

Maybe I should give up? Yeah, maybe.. I am sick just because I have said that. I just wanted- no want more. And now I am thinking we are done.

For good.

And it is my fault.

I thought that kiss you gave me meant something for you. You were not drunk or under some kind of drug. You were just you.

You and me. In the office. Waiting for lunch-break. We kissed more then twice. I asked you if you were okay with it. You said yes. I was so happy.

I knew you were too because of that light in your eyes. Gods. I miss those amazing eyes so much.

You said you loved me.

I said it back and "Anna, I'd like more.. more of us. I can't stay without you."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"I love you. This is a good reason."

And then everything changed.

After that day we haven't talked.

But here you go, you in your desk making some work's stuff. "I'm marrying him." you said it with a strange voice. "On 10th January. Hans told me yesterday." and then you turned back to your work. I had no chance to reply. I was shocked. We had done so much together. We made even love. You used me, didn't you? You are about to marry that asshole who will only hurt your beautiful soul and heart. I know that for sure. I see it in his eyes. He wants just to take advantage of you. Your _money._ Your _name_.

I should hate you. I should be hurt. Have I this right? To be hurt? I should run away. But I don't. I can't. Even if I want to. I am madly in love. With you. My precious Anna. I know you too. I can see the pain in your eyes when Hans is coming in your office. You will understand your mistake and I will be here, as always.

Or maybe I should fight for you. Yeah. I should fight.

You were my everything. You still are. I _will_ fight for you. Because I am Elsa. Your Elsa. The one who loves you no matter what. The one who loves your rambling and your freckles.

Anna, I am here. This time it' _my_ turn. I'm going to bring you back. I will never let you go. Again.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I apologize for my English (don't kill me, pls!), if there's some mistake (sure there are) please say it to me and I will correct. I hope you'll enjoy it, it's my first fanfiction in English_  
_Christy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

25th October. Yesterday you told me about your engagement with Hans. I am still shocked and I'm thinking a lot of what I should do. I want to do something. I want to you to understand that this is not what you want. A part of my mind keeps telling me that this is a way for you to run away from me.. it's because of what happened between us. But it's true? I remember those days.. you were so happy. Or maybe it was just a phase? Or it was just _my imagination_?

I've always been a girl who doesn't like to have people around and that doesn't give her trust on everyone. I've always been the "Ice Queen" because of my cold personality. Nobody managed to be near me and talk with me. But with you, it was different. When we were kids I thought you were like fire, I mean.. you had with you this energy that made my ice melted, you were able to influence me, even nowadays. Everytime you came to my house and we played it was like I saw a little red sparkly flame in my room or in my garden. Still today, when I am with you in the same room it's like it is full of light and when you're not there, everything is dark, even if it's a beautiful sunny day, but you are my little Sun…my little Sun of my little world that one day in our childhood had to go away. Your move to Europe made me feel so sad and so alone. You flew to EU and I stayed here in the States for what it's looked like an eternity. We exchanged letters for a while but suddenly you weren't answering me back. I haven't yet figured out why. You don't want to tell me about that period. I'm so curious to know what happened to you. Something bad? Something good? Who knows..

The first time I saw you after your departure I couldn't believe in what my eyes made me see: a gorgeous young lady. Europe was good for you. I had some problems recognizing you. How it was? Ah, yeah: 10 years 4 months and 2 days. You left at 7. I was 10. I remember the date so well because the day after that was my birthday and you were so sad to leave me that your parents had to force you to go with them, although they weren't so happy leaving. My parents and yours were such good friends. I've missed you so much.

That day I was at the library, I was spending my time reading a book that you would have considered boring, nonsense and useless. Oh, what I am saying? You are not the kind of person who likes reading.. you're more "active": games and sports are in your free-time. I didn't know you were coming back. Nobody told me nothing. I was so unaware of what was going to happen. Oh dear, when I'm thinking about that I start to laugh! You saw me, you knew where I was supposed to be, and hugged me with so much energy that I was thinking someone was going to kill me. I was going to shout but then I smell something familiar.. vanilla. And hear your chuckle.

"Ehy Elsa! _Topo di biblioteca come sempre_?" Yeah, she spent her time around Europe.. One time she was in France and then in England and in Italy.

"Anna!? Oh God! What are you doing here? Welcome back.. and.. wait.. what did you just say?"

"Elsa, I was saying that you're a book-reader like always! you should learn some foreing language.. I was speaking in Italian, I spent so-"

"Be quite there!If you two have to talk, go outside. This is a library not a café."

We went outside and you couldn't stop talking about how much you liked Europe, how you spent time with your maternal grandparents in northern Italy and your paternal grandparents in England, how you found new friends and other stuff… I wasn't listening to much because I was more interested in you.. You weren't like I remembered, oh well.. last time I saw a picture of you, you were 9. Your turquoise eyes, your freckles, oh my I missed _them_.. your body was so feminine unlike your attitude and clothes.

That was my best day in ages.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Anna is looking at me with curios eyes.

"What? An-Oh no!" I was so into my memories that I forgot I was making a coffee and now it is all spilled on the table and I'm feeling a little pain, how didn't I notice that the hot coffee burned my hand? Instantly Anna holds out a paper napkin I take it and I start trying to dry all the wet table.. forgetting about my own hand. It wasn't my primary worry. Anna noticed my lack of attention on myself and took my left hand. With a concerned look she tried to be gentle and dry it. I feel a little pain, but not in the injured limb. My heart. I missed her _touch_ on my skin. I missed her hands. They were so soft and warm unlike mine.. every time she touched me I felt good and safe. But now, it's different: my body wants to stay there, with her taking care of me, but my mind tells me to go away.

So I listened to my brain. I take back my hand and run away without looking back only hearing a soft noise.

"_Elsa.._"

* * *

**Author's note:** I wish you enjoy it! I hope there aren't too much mistakes, but if so just let me know and I will try to correct them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

What I'm doing? I look at myself the restroom's mirror and I see a stupid. She was trying to help and you acted like a ungrateful. I feel like I'm a child who wants to hide herself from her parents when she's done something really really bad. _Elsa why are you so stupid?_ I look at my left hand. You can see with no issues that something had happened. I put the limb under the cold water and sigh.

"Elsa, here you are.." Anna followed me. I can see how she's worried, her eyes can't lie to me. She's like a open book to me, even if sometimes I can't understand her.

"Anna.. you shouldn't be here.."

"Well, this is the lady's restroom.. so I have all the right to be here, maybe I wanted to pee."

"Oh.. yes you're right. Then, if it is the case, it's available, so go ahead."

"Els," You can't call me like that.. you know how that make me feel " I'm not here due to some of my needs, the body's...the natural one, the pee-thing. _E che cavolo_! You get it. I'm here for you. To check on you. What happened back there? Why weren't you focused? It's not like you.. and why you ran away? If I hurt you I am sorry"

You hurt me so much. Being you, Anna Rossi. But why did I leave you? What is the real reason? Should I tell you?

"I was thinking and I lost concentration.. It happens. You know people tend to overthinking sometimes."

"Els, don't lie to me."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You never lost concentration on anything. You're the most focused woman I know. There's something wrong with you. I know it. I want you to open with me. Please.."

"Anna, you're asking me too much.."

"But why? At least tell me why you ran away."

"I was feeling uncomfortable.." Well, that was half-true. I am uncomfortable with this whole situation. I don't want you to marry Hans. He's not good for you. He's bad.

"Regarding me and your hand or me and everything..?"

"Anna.." I can't look at your face.. I know that I can't handle the sight of your eyes. I feel like I'm broken. "Anna.. Please leave me alone."

"Elsa, I don't want to leave you alone, I-"

"Don't you dare tell me these things." No. I can't hold it anymore. You are no right to say that. How can you even think about saying this? Have you any idea of how much you hurt me with your attitude? "You left me. You left me alone with no explanations and you came out of nowhere saying that you... that you're marrying Hans! Do you have any idea of what kind of guy is he? Don't you have a bit of judgment?"

"Elsa.. I know what-"

"No, I will not let you speak. I am sorry, or maybe not, but it's hurts. It hurts seeing you making this mistake. He is not good for you. You deserve more. He wants you only because you are a Rossi!"

"Elsa I know who I am. I know what he wants but what other choice I had? Tell me. Being in a feud with my parents? They want mine and Southers' company to be partners and they want to achieve it with a marriage because they say that-"

"Oh come on! Anna! You are 25, you are capable to make your own decisions. It's your company now. They gave it to you. You earned it. You are CEO. And you are intelligent. You know that this marriage has _nothing_ to do with partnership." Hell, we know it very well. Her parents found out that her daughter was a lesbian and they were upset.. mostly her father. He told her that it wasn't right, that she wasn't thinking about her future and that it was just a phase. He told her that what she needed in her life was a man. Like Hans Southers. He thought he was a good guy for her daughter. So he arranged the marriage with Hans and his family. Anna didn't tell her parents that Elsa was the one with she had a relationship.

"It's your father. He arranged everything."

"H-how did you know..?"

"Dear Anna.. you should know that your father had business with my parents.. he talked about this with them, and I was there too, but he didn't know I was to my family that day.. I know everything. I know that you didn't tell your father about us. Why?"

"Elsa.. I did it to protect you.. your job. At the time my father was in charge about the new employees. If he'd know that we were together.."

"He couldn't do anything worse than what my parents did. I could have lost my job? Not that would be a big deal-"

"Elsa, I couldn't let him fired you!"

"I don't see why you cared so much. It's just a job."

"It's you. It's not a job, Elsa. I didn't- no. I don't want to be apart from you."

"You should have thought about it before. See what you've done. Hans. For God's sake!"

"Elsa what do you want me to do?" Was she getting angry?

"Leave him. Don't get marry. He's not good for you." I can't believe we're having this kind of conversation in a restroom.. and my hand hurts. I should find an ice pack later, after this conversation end.

"_E tu?Provi ancora qualcosa per me..?Dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto..?_" With a little voice she said that sentence. It was more like a thought than a whisper. Almost imperceptible. I'm not sure if I hear well. I think I hear something in Italian.. wow everytime she wants to say something important she start talking in foreing language. Yeah, I should learn them.

The door of the restroom opened and entered an employee who looked at us with an apologetic look. She walked between us to reach the toilette. I see a blush on the cheeks of Anna and then she says with a low voice "Sorry.. I have to go." And so she did.

* * *

**Author's note:** It's 1:40am there would be for sure some mistakes.. I hope you enjoy it and have not to much issues to understand it. The part in Italian says "And you? You still feel something for me..?After everything I've done to you..?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I have no idea of what happened today. Anna stayed the rest of the day at her office, her face buried on papers. It shouldn't be easy to be the CEO of her own company. She has a lot to deal with.

I don't want to go straight home. There's this new pub the _Reindeer's Buddies_, I'm curious to know how it is.

"Hello there, new here?" a blonde guy behind the bar.

"Evening, yes, I'm new. How long have you been opened?"

"About 2 weeks, here take the drinks' list, the first one is on the house! Let me know if you like it and want more."

I choose a simple beer to start with and start to look around. This place isn't too much big, but it has such a pleasant atmosphere. There's a pool table, a big TV, a dance floor, some tables and an old jukebox that works perfectly. There are some girls hanging out and soon enter some guys.

There's this guy, I can see only his back, who tries to hook up a girl, but clearly she doesn't want his attentions. Her friends try to back off the guy. But he's starting to raise not only the voice.

Nice, I can't believe it. For the first time in ages I decided to go out and I find myself looking at the _fiancée_ of my ex-girlfriend. Amazing.

"What do you think you're doing? _Leave her alone._" the blonde guy that were at the bar was now next to Hans.

"Dear Kristoff, leave me alone and go fuck yourself."

"I'm sorry but this is my pub and I don't want to have problems here, so get out of here if you don't want any trouble."

"Tsk tsk, you know that I can give you hell if I want to."

"Get-out." A big guy show next the blonde one (I couldn't hear the name, too far away from them). I think is a body guard or something like that.

"A guy can't have some fun with girls. What a bad place this is. Oh. Look who we have here. Miss Ice Queen."

"_Hans._"

"You know my name, I'm touched."

"The big asshole. Everyone know you."

"What a big word to say, young lady."

"I'm older than you, I can say what I want to."

"Yeah, even fuck my fiancée. You don't give me any congratulations for the engagement."

"Why would I? You're only a jackass. You're not good for her. You want to ruin her life and take over the company. Everyone know that."

"Even if? You like it or not she accepted my proposal. And the first thing I'll do is to fuck her."

Not good. I'm losing control of myself. I should go. But why my body doesn't listen to me? Oh yeah. He's an asshole and I want to kill him. So my own arm moved punching him on the face, making his mouth and nose lose blood. Ops, so sorry I ruined your face. I should do more, but I don't want any more problems.

"You. Whore."

"Enough! Hans get out. I don't want you here anymore. And you," good job Elsa, first time here and you act like a psycho. " come with me."

We went in the back of the pub, where there's a first aid kit.

"You did well, but you shouldn't punch him in my pub.. I hope he will not report to the police for this.. incident. Sven, the big guy, is making sure he will not return, and he's upset because he wanted to punch him."

"I'm so sorry.. I wasn't planning to do that. But my body didn't want to listen to me."

"Don't worry. Your hand is only a little injured, nothing bad luckily. Put some ice once you're home, and go to see a doctor. I'm Kristopher Bjorman. Call me Kristoff."

"I'm Elsa Arendelle, nice to meet you, and thanks for the hand."

"No need thanks. It was a pleasure.. Do you know him?"

"Yes. Unfortunately. He's the fiancée of my e-… my friend."

"Mh.. poor girl. I wouldn't marry him."

"She wouldn't either.. her parents want the marriage. I think she only accepted it."

"But why? Shouldn't she be happy? And marry the one she loves? If she is your friend you should tell her."

"I did. But maybe it's better I don't talk about it with her."

"Why?"

"Well.. it's a long story."

"Sorry.. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.."

"Don't worry.. but I should go. Tomorrow I have work. Thanks again, Kristoff."

"My pleasure. Elsa. See you next time."

"Sure."

I went home. Put some ice on my hand and went to sleep, it was a long day. Tomorrow my hand will hurt more? Oh, what the hell, I don't mind. I'm so happy for what I've done. Take this asshole. Elsa 1 - Hans 0.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, thanks for the follows and favorites! I hope you're enjoying the story, since it's the first fanfiction in English I'm trying to be as clear as possible, if you find some problems or mistakes reading it, tell me! I will correct or explain them. Maybe I will update 2 chapters at once, they will not be too much long (as you have seen) maybe, if my brain wants to, some will be longer than others, according to my imagination and time. Have a nice day/evening/night. After my dinner, maybe I will be able to update the next chapter. See you!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

The first thing I've done when I woke up was to check on my right hand. I have to say that it's more the pain inside of me then on my limb. I hate to remember what happened last night. I hate to see the face of him.

How dare he say those things? If I was the one who were marrying Anna, I wouldn't go out on pubs and hook up on some random girls. I would be _with_ her every day and night, thinking about our future, planning our wedding, the flowers, the dresses, the plates, making her happy.. Oh yeah, but I wasn't the one in that situation.

I look at myself at the mirror. I've finished my morning shower. Look at me. I'm hopeless. I don't even know if I'm able to do anything against Hans.

Anna. You're the first thought in the morning and the last one in the night before fall asleep.

We had such a great time together. You left me because you were afraid? Was it your own choice? Had your parents decided your future that time? It's been only 3 month, but it's like it's been years since we broke up. I want only one little thing. An explanation. Am I asking too much?

What should I do with my hand? I can go during my lunch-break to the doctor. Maybe I'll wear some gloves. It's October, so it's fine.

This is going to be a boring day. At 10 o'clock there's a meeting with the commission about the next month's plans.

I see Anna. In her beauty as always. This time her shirt is a nice green. She loves green, I think because she loves spring and summer. Winter? She hates it, because of the cold, but she likes so much the snow, because that's the time when she can build snowmen. I remember one day when we were little. She was at my place for a pajama party. It was December. 3 am. She jumped on me and asked for a snowman because it was snowing. Though the cold never bothered me, I wasn't in the mood to go out and play in the snow. I wanted to sleep. But it was Anna, so I made an exception. We played until 5am and ran in our rooms before my parents woke up for work. Worthless say that the next day she had a cold.

"Elsa, don't giggle! It's not the time.. soon the meeting will start! And they're coming"

"Sorry Meg." Megara keeps always an eye on me, sometimes I think she's like a stalker. But I don't mind. In the beginning yes, because I was thinking she wanted to make something bad at me, but then I found out that she found me i_nteresting _she wanted to know me and be friends. So with a lot of difficulties from me, we ended up being friends.

She helped me getting through the _What-the-Hell-Break-Up _(she calls it like this). She stayed beside me in the nights where I got drunk, badly. One time I ended up being in the emergency room of the hospital. That was 2 weeks after I got total radio silence from Anna. Meg was trying to reach me on the phone, but I left it at home. She only knew I was out somewhere in the city. I drank too much and I was feeling really bad. Luckily someone recognized me and called Meg, knowing she was after me. When she arrived she instantly called 911 and come with me on the ambulance. I stayed on the hospital bed for almost a week. She kept saying me how stupid I was for doing such thing. But I kept my mouth close.

"Oh look, your beloved one is here."

"Meg! don't say that, please, you know I don't like that grumpy man." We whispered.

"Good morning, Mr. Waferton."

"It's Weselton. Good morning to you, Ms. Arendelle."

"Good everyone is here. Let's begin the meeting, shall we?" Anna spoke. Everyone sit down and prepared themselves for the upcoming information.

The meeting went over surprisingly fast. As soon as the commission was dismissed I was left alone with my papers. Or so I thought.

"Elsa. What was on your mind?" I suddenly turn myself to the source of the familiar voice. Anna, why are we always alone in some room where we shouldn't?

"Anna? I am sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yesterday, at the Reindeer's Buddies. Why did you hit Hans on the face? He called me last night."

"He was hooking up on a girl. Kristoff and I tried to stop him."

"Kristoff? Kristoff Bjorman?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my cousin." _Oh.. so he knew..?_ "Why did you hit him? Wasn't there Sven?"

"The body guard? Yes, he was there. Hans talked to me. He was saying unkindly stuff about you. I guess I was unable to control myself."

"Elsa you shouldn't have done it."

"And let him saying those thing? I'm sorry, I'm not like you. I don't accept something I don't want or I don't like." At first she seemed angry about my statement but then her look changed and was filled of concern.

" How is your hand?"

"What?"

"Your hand. Let me see." She grab my right hand. She took off the glove and looked. "Oh Elsa.."

"How did you know which hand was?" She didn't answer at it. Fine, I can guess: perhaps Kristoff? "It's fine, it doesn't hurt." not that at least. My hand left hers. "Sorry, I should finish this and then I have my lunch-break." She looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Yesterday at work you burned the left one.. and yesterday night you.. why you're keeping on being careless?"

"It's none of your business."

"Elsa.."

"I have to finish this. Leave please." She waited for some moments and then she left the room. I took my stuff and went to see the doctor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think. I didn't remember how in English was the wrong name of Weselton, so I took it from the Italian one.

As always: if there are mistakes, tell me without problems!

Have a nice day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

The doctor said it's nothing bad regarding both of my hands, just like Kristoff said too. The rest of the working day went pretty good. I stayed at my box doing my stuff, Meg sometimes came to me bringing a coffee or just to talk a little. As soon as I exited from work, I went straight home, this time no stops in a pub or anywhere. Just home. I need some rest. I was about to open my front door and I heard a sound coming from the back of my car. So I looked and found this little guy: _a dog_. A puppy. It's cute. It's a male Siberian husky, his ice eyes are something incredible. It seemed that he's not been eaten for long. So I took him and brought in my house. There's no dog tag. I think I'll call him Olaf, I always liked this name. Good memories..

Now I'm on the couch watching how he is fascinated by the TV screen. There's a documentary on Discovery Channel. Before I managed to feed him with something random but I should find some real food for him. Can I leave him here alone while I'm at the store? I don't have anything for him… It's 9pm. Probably Meg is at home doing nothing, I can ask her for looking after him for a while.

_Ding dong_

"Yes? Oh Elsa, what brings you here?"

"Meg, can I ask you a favor? I found this puppy but I have anything for him, so I wanted to go to the store but I'm not feeling safe if he stays alone.."

"Sure, he's at your house, right? There's no problem! Wait I take my phone and I'm right over!"

"Thank you so much."

Sometimes it's a luck Meg lives at the next door. After I made sure Olaf wasn't going to eat Meg, even if I think he couldn't hurt a fly, I went to the store, bring some stuff for Olaf. I asked for a dog tag and came back home. As soon as I opened the door I found Olaf sleeping on Meg's lap. He's so sweet. An _Aww_ escaped from my mouth and Meg smiled.

"He's a good boy, lucky you!" She stayed for a drink and we talked a bit.

"I have to say I wanted to see Hans face when he met your punch!"

"He was shocked! I can't believe I did it."

"He deserved it. However, everything's fine? What's bother you?"

"You know.. I think I should do something for Anna."

"Dear, she should do something, not you. You've done enough. It's time for her to open her eyes."

"Mh.."

"I know, you still love her, but look at you! You're protecting her even if it's not our job. What if Hans.." I can see tears in her eyes "I wish you happiness you know it. You're my friend. I'm concerned about you. You're not taking the right care of yourself."

"I need to know she's safe. I don't want to be worried about her sake." I'm sorry Meg, she is everything to me.

"You're madly in love, aren't you? Fine. We will find something." She hugged me, we said good night to each other and she went home. I placed the things I bought on the kitchen table. I look at the sleeping puppy. Now I'm not alone anymore thanks to this little guy. After a long time I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Olaf woke me up jumping on my lap. It's 7am. Saturday morning. I want to sleep more. But Olaf doesn't let me.

"Fine! I'm up, I'm up! Are you hungry, Olaf? Yesterday I got something for you, come come!"

We went to the kitchen. Chicken, I hope he likes it. I have no experience with dogs. Lucky me, he likes it, or so I think: he ate it with such a rush. Maybe it's too soon for chicken? Well, he ate it, so I think it's fine...

"I think we should go to the park later," he seems excited, oh God he doesn't stop running and barking happily, it's cute but.. "Mh... we have to teach you good manners, little guy." He stopped and looked at me as if he said "What do you mean?".

After I taught him some orders and explained him how he should be when I'm walking with him we went to the park.

It's a nice sunny day. Even if it's October, today is a little warmer than the others day. I have a tennis ball with me, I'm going to teach him to bring me it back, maybe he'll bring me the newspaper in the morning someday. I planned to stay here until lunch time. I have some work to do, but for now it can wait. I'm enjoying the sight of this happy puppy.

I'm not the type who loves doing sport. But running, playing with Olaf is good for me. I like it. It helps me not to think about other stuff. It's a good distraction.

Yes, a good one, but I'm already tired! Anemia doesn't agreed with me. Such a lame. No problem, I'll lay down for a bit, Olaf is running with other dogs. I'm not too much worried, thanks to the dog tag with his name and my references on. I have always an eye open in his direction.

He is so happy. So am I.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehy there! I hope you like it. I think a bit of happiness and a buddy for our Elsa is right. Let me know what you think and if there are some mistakes. Thanks for the follows and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I fall asleep, I have no idea how much I slept. I couldn't imagine that this dog would make me feel so lighthearted. I'm thankful that I found him, even if I think he's the one who has found me at the right moment, if I can say. I've always wanted a pet, but my parents have always told me that I couldn't have one because, in their opinion, I wouldn't take care of it. Well, now I'm all alone.

They disinherit me, I'm no longer an Arendelle to them. After they found out I'm a lesbian they took my stuff and called a taxi and sent me away telling me to leave and to not ask for them, to not call. My father was really angry, it was a miracle that he didn't hit me or something. Instead, my mother was sad, I don't know what was the real reason. She was always there for me, she has always treated me like a princess, she wasn't like my father. He was like a general. You had to listen him, to do as he told you to. He wasn't really a loving father, honestly I doubt he loved me. One time I listened him talking to one of his colleagues, he was saying that he wanted to have a son, not a daughter and he was upset that her wife couldn't have more children. My mother had lost 3 children before I was born. For her, I was a blessing, but not for my father.

Since I was little, my father wanted me to be perfect, he was keeping telling me "Elsa, you're a girl. You have to be perfect if you want me to be proud of you. I won't accept failures. If you fail, you'll pay the consequences. _You owe me this at least._" I didn't understand what he was saying until I heard that conversation, then everything was clear to me. I was 14. I tried my best every single day of my life. I wanted to be perfect, I didn't want to be a failure. But I was. I fell in love with a girl. I didn't tell them who she was. God. I didn't even tell them anything. I don't know how they found out everything. But it happened.

This past 3 months were awful. I found myself single, heartbroken, homeless, alone. The only thing I had? My job. At the beginning Meg offered me to stay at her place, after a week the house near was for sale. I bought it. If I hadn't accepted the persistence of Meg in knowing me I wonder where I would be today.

Here I am. Lying on grass. With a dog. It would be perfect if it wasn't for being without her. Well, I think it's time to leave, but I don't want to. I want to play. Where is my little Olaf? Ah, there. Oh, he found a friend. Cute.

"Ehy Olaf, who is your friend?" he was barking happily and waging his tail. I smile. He's such a cutie.

He was playing with a bigger dog, I think it's a German shepherd.

"His name is Marshmallow." I turn around. " Oh, hello Elsa, it's nice to see you again."

"Kristoff, right? It's nice to see you too."

"How are you? Your hand?"

"It's fine. Thanks. I went to the doctor yesterday. I have to take care of it and spread a medicine, a kind of cream."

"Good good. You have to be careful next time. alright?" We've decided to go sit on the bench keeping our eyes on our dogs.

"What's his name?"

"Olaf. I found him yesterday and he's staying with me. He doesn't have a dog tag. When I looked at him I don't see any chip, so I thought it was a street dog. He was so much hungry. I couldn't leave him."

"You're such a kind woman, you know? I think he's about 2 or 3 months. Siberian husky… you should prepare yourself for the upcoming months! He will get bigger and lose a lot of hair. You will have a lot of fun. He's hyperactive." He's laughing. I can see why. Olaf is trying to climb Sven, but he's bigger. I can't help but smile.

"You know a lot about dogs."

"Well, I used to live in a farm, I lived with dogs. Marshmallow is the son of my dear Sally. He's 2 years old."

"What a strange name for a dog."

"Well, my little sister chose the name. I couldn't say her no. But I call him Marsh."

We spent an hour talking about dogs. Now they're resting under the shadow of a tree. Olaf is next to Sven who is licking his little head. They're so cute, it's like Sven is a big brother to him.

"Did you have trouble at the pub after what happened with Hans?"

"No. We managed to keep things quite. Hans agreed to stay away from the pub. Has he bothered you?"

"No, I didn't see him, but his fiancée."

"Was she upset with _you_?!"

"Well.. she told me I shouldn't have to punch him."

"Have you told her what happened?"

"Yes. But as I told you: it's better I don't talk to her about her decisions."

"Will you tell me why someday?"

"I can tell you this, I want her to be happy and I'm sure with Hans she'll never be." I check the clock. "Sorry, I think it's time to go for me and Olaf."

"Sure, I have to go to the pub. Feel free to come whenever you want to. Actually, why don't you come this evening? We're having a musical night! Some groups will perform."

"It sounds great. I'll think about it. I should apologize to Sven for not letting him punch Hans."

"I'll wait for your visit, then. Marsh! We're going!" Marshmallow stood up, looked at Olaf and then ran to his owner. "It was nice talking with you. See you." While he was going way I heard him. "I hope with you 2 will make up. She loves you. And you too." And with that he was out of the park.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I wish you'll like it. Thanks for reading, for the follows, for the reviews and the favorites. Let me know what you're thinking! Have a nice day/night


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

As soon as we came back at home, Olaf fell asleep on the couch. I started working a few hours ago, Kristoff said there was a musical night. I should go, a change of air would be great, and there won't be Hans. I don't want to go alone. I could ask Meg if she has some plans or if she's available to go with me.

"Yo Elsa! What's up?"

"Ehy do you have any plans?"

"No, why?"

"Would you like to come with me at the Reindeer's Buddies? There's a musical night."

"Mh is the new pub, right? All right! What about Olaf?"

"He's asleep.. he can be alone, I guess.. in any case I left him some food and water."

"Good, I'll go change myself in something more… _pub-ish_"

She left me in her living room, she's a lover of ancient Greece's history, you could tell that just looking at her house: wonderful photograph of the ruins on the wall, some little reproduction of statue representing the muses. One time she told me about her trip in Greece, when she visited Athens. She loved the Parthenon, or if I should tell the truth, the guide. He was a young Greek, after she told me the name the first thing I said was something like "You're sure he was someone real? Because Hercules was a mythological figure". They spent all the trip flirting, she said she fell in love with him but she didn't want to tell him, he didn't have to know, but I knew that was a bullshit. I told her so. She said "I'll think about it." I said "Not too much." And now they're together, living in the same house and I know for sure he's thinking about marriage right now but he doesn't know when and how to propose to her. He asked me for her hand, like I was her father, it was nice though.

Meg is an orphan, when she met Herk (she call him Wonder boy, if I have to choose I prefer Herk, honestly) she told him I was her best friend, like a sister. One day he went to my house, he was worried the first thought that crossed my mind was about Meg, but then he sat on my couch, took my hands (I was thinking '_Oh my God, what's he doing!?'_) and said "Elsa, I know you're like a sister to Meg. I-I wanted to ask you something." I had an idea, but I let him to continue "I love her so much. I'm here to ask you for your blessing and permission to take her hand in marriage." I smiled at him. "You have my permission, but I warn you. If you make her suffer, _you will suffer more for sure_. She's a good girl, she loves you too, and I have no doubt she'll say yes."

Right now Herk isn't in town, he had to go at home in Greece because of her niece's birth. He wanted Meg to go with him, but she said she couldn't, so he went alone. I'm waiting for her to tell me why she didn't go.

After a few minutes she came back and we were ready to go.

"So, Meg, you're going to drink something?I'll buy"

"No, I don't feel to drink. You?"

"Yeah.. Maybe just a beer,"I was perplexed, usually when I'm buying she doesn't worry to drink like an alcoholic. Could be she-

"All right then, we'll take my car!"

I haven't even entered in the pub that I saw a familiar figure.

"Good evening Sven, I wanted to apologize to you for not letting you take care of Hans' situation." I offered him a hand and looked at him giving a small sincere smile.

"It's fine, I hope this isn't the hand injured." I shook my head. Then he nodded and smiled tanking my hand for a shake.

"Elsa! You came! It's so nice to see you again!" I saw Kristoff waving at me and I said bye to Sven and went to the blonde.

"Yes, I hadn't much stuff to do, so I decided to come and taking the opportunity to talk to Sven."

"That's good. How is Olaf? Marsh is waiting for playing with him."

"He's fine, I left him sleeping. I think he's waiting for that too." I saw Meg questioning me. I smiled. "Kristoff this is Meg. Meg this is Kristoff, he's the owner."

"Nice to meet you." they said in unison. She asked for a soda and I for a beer.

Soon there were groups who started playing. It was nice, there were some good songs, others... well, everyone has different tastes. I can say I'm having fun, Meg is trying to make me dance, even if she know very well I don't dance, so she decided to chat with others and yelling how I was a party pooper, I just smiled at her. She's such a good friend.

"Having a good time Elsa? The next song isn't by a group, but only one singer, I think you'll like it. Here, your beer." I thanked Kristoff and sent a questioning look, the only thing he did?

A simple smile at the one who was standing on the stage. I turned facing that direction. Oh, now I understand _why_ he said that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehy there! How are you? I hope you like the story and thanks for reading it. It means a lot for me. I am not entirely sure if I'll be able to update frequently, because it's time for exams. Feel free to say what you're thinking. Have a nice day/night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

It was a voice of an angel. I remember when I've heard that voice for the first time in my life.

I was at my last year of primary school, we were having music class, I arrived later at school because my parent's car didn't want to work. It was a winter day, there was some snow falling from the sky. It was beautiful. I was about to enter in my classroom and I heard something: it was a voice of a little girl, a familiar a voice. She wasn't my age, but she was at my class, because she was very good at music. I opened the door silently, Next to the teacher there was this little redhead, I've always been taller than her, she was amazing. She still are. I stayed there with my mouth open, like a silly watching my dear friend singing a Christmas song, we were practicing for the musical we were going to play before the winter break.

I think that day I fell in love for the first time and only in my life.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly."

"K-Kristoff? I wasn't.. I didn't..." I closed my moth quickly.

"Yeah, yeah sure, you like what you're seeing?"

Hell yeah, on the stage there was my Anna, well, I know she's not mine, but my heart was kidnapped by her long long time ago. She was wearing a nice purple dress, with her hair down, she looks fabulous, she's like a princess. I recognized the song, and I smiled. I can't believe she remembers it.

_"__If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a Thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight"_

She's looking at me smiling, I looked at her, with a bit of sadness in my eyes, why are you singing this song? Aren't you going to marry him? Why you're there on that stage instead of making out with your fiancée at home or place some ice on his face? And why I'm frozen here? I can't look away. My eyes are fixed on yours.

"_And, I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I,I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I,I_

_Don't…_"

I see _something_ in your eyes.

"_And I still need you_

_And I still need you_

_And now I wonder.._"

Tears? But why? I need a break.

"Meg, I go to the toilette"

"Elsa? Okay.."

That song. I can't believe she sang it. What the hell she's trying to do? Breaking my heart again and again? I feel like a stupid, running away from what? A song? Wow Elsa, you're such a grown up.

_Toc Toc_

"Busy!" Come on, I need some time alone.

"How is it possible we meet each other always at the restroom?" No way! Again? Seriously? I open the door, I see her smile.

"Anna."

"Elsa. It's nice to see you here, well not here as the restroom, but here at the pub of Kristoff."

"Yeah, well, I wanted only to say hi, I don't plan to stay here too long."

"Sure? It's been almost 2 hours that you're here."

"There were some good groups."

"Yes, that's true. So, what do you think about my performance? I saw you staring." I blushed. Damn, she _did_ notice it.

"Why you sang it?"

"Because I meant it."

"What do you mean?"

"I think about a lot of things in these days."

"Which things?"

"_Us_." Oh, my heart. Don't you dare. Why are you doing a step forward?

"Anna, if you're going to-" I couldn't finish my sentence that I felt something on my mouth. _Her lips_. What's she doing?

"What are you-" I tried to pull her back but the only thing she did? Kissed me again.

Oh God, I missed those lips on mine. They're so soft. I can't control myself, I kiss her back. I can feel my desire grow. I didn't think that this would be happening. I don't smell alcohol, she's doing it by herself? Well, I should stop thinking and kiss her, I don't know if I can have another chance.

I kiss her with all my heart, our lips meet each other more than once, I can feel her tongue searching an entry, I let it in. My tongue touched her, feeling a shiver running through my back. Her hands reaching my face, mine caressing her beautiful hair. She pushed me on the wall, now she's kissing me with more passion. One of her leg is between mine. I can feel myself losing control always more. God. I'm wet and I think she noticed it, she's smiling behind her lips. Her knee is starting to move against my panties, oh my, why I'm wearing a skirt? I pull her more close to me, I don't want let her go, she's here, she's mine- No wait. What I AM doing!?

"Anna, wait.." I need to stop, I can't do this, not here, not now.

"Elsa, what? I know you want it, come on."

"Anna, stop. We can't do this."

"Why? You love me. You want me. Then why not?"

"DO you want me? DO you love me?" I see Anna make a step back, watching me, she's about to speak. Do I really want to know the answer? Hell yes. And this time, there's no colleague who's going to open the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for the late! University is taking control over my poor life. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I'm not so sure this is what I planned to do, but, well, we'll how it will go. Thanks for reading, for the follows, the favorites and the reviews :) Have a nice day!

Note II: Thanks for the Guest who helped me with some mistakes! :) Sometimes I don't find always istantly my mistakes so thanks to everybody who's willing to help me! :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I didn't know what to expect. I am standing right in front of her, watching her mouth moving. Her beautiful mouth that shared kisses some moments ago. I don't think she wants me or wants this kind of relationship, she ran away once, why wouldn't she do it again?

" I love you and there's no doubt about it. I've always loved you," wow, she feels like this and she's still marrying Hans. Coherence? Where are you? I want so much interrupt her speech, but I need to listen.

"I know I left you without any explanation, I couldn't give you any of them, because I was scared. I was scared for you. As I told you the other day. If my parents found out my girlfriend was you, they could have made your life an hell in earth. At the time you were an employee of my father, not mine. I couldn't protect you. My father said that if I didn't marry Hans I would lose my share of the company, my right to run it, my being their daughter. I couldn't let that happen. So I agreed with them, even if I said no, there wouldn't be any choice, they've already decided with Hans."

All right, I've listened enough.

"Anna, you have a choice. I told you. I didn't care want your parents would do to me. You're acting like a child, but you are not a child. If your marriage is only some business stuff there is something you can do. Marriage isn't the only way in order to have business' partners or merge two companies. You're the CEO, you should know. You're marrying Hans. You said you knew what he was. Do you love him?"

"No. I don't."

"Then I think you know what you should do. Your parents have no power on you. You are who you are, you have all the right to make your decisions by yourself." I hope she'll understand.

"You know what, Anna? Don't come to me, don't talk to me. Come once you'll do your own choice. When you'll be a grown-up." I don't know if I can stay away from you, I love you, you told me you love me, well, I'll wait and I'll see if that is true.

"Elsa, listen.."

"Ah, one last thing, the kisses. They were great, I missed them, but I think we made a mistake. See you." I was exiting from the restroom when I heard her soft voice. I didn't turn back, I watched the door.

"_Anche a me sono mancati.._" Well, I hope there weren't any bad words. Even if I can feel a soft smile from her voice.

I came back to Meg, she was eating chips and talking to Kristoff.

"Ehy there Ice Queen, you stayed a long at the restroom. Oh, I can see why. Go tiger!"

"What?" Anna was coming from the restroom. "No Meg, don't start making-"

"What did you two did? C'mon! You can tell me! You kissed her? Or you did something more..?"

"Meg stop it please! We've just talked. Nothing more."

"Yeah yeah, I know you, and I know that that is not you lipstick." Oh God. I didn't check myself, I have Anna's lipstick on my lips. I heard a giggle. No, I was wrong, some giggles. Kristoff?!

"Well, Elsa, I think you and Anna made up."

"Kristoff, you know, you could tell me you are Anna's cousin!"

"Oooh really? Anna has such an awesome cousin? Must be something genetic."

"Meg, please! Think about Herk, poor guy."

"I think about him every single day, you know that, but you have to admit it: Kristoff and Anna are great."

"Well, I do not know about Kristoff, but yes Anna is.. great."

" Elsa, I didn't want to tell you about my being cousin with her, I wanted to know you first, to know the girl she loves. She talks about you so much, you know? Every day at any time. She doesn't talk about Hans like she does about you. She's suffering from this situation, you know?"

"She's an adult. If she doesn't want to be married with him she should do something."

"It's not that easy.."

"Then we'll do something." Kristoff and I watch Meg, who was drinking her soda. She told me the other night the same thing, she's serious about this. I see Kristoff' smile.

"Good, then we'll come out with some ideas." We smiled.

I watched at the stage where there was another group, I think it's the last one. What happened with Anna before was great, I missed it so much, but I don't want to kiss someone's girlfriend. I don't want to think that those lips could be kissed by that jerk. I want that the next time, if there'll be one, I hope so, Anna would be mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. I have every week an exam and I haven't so much free time, I hope you'll enjoy it and if there are some mistakes: tell me! My brain is a bit K.O. The little sentence in Italian means: "I missed them too"

I'll try to write every week a chapter, and when the exam's session is over I'll start to write more! Thanks for the follows, favorites, reviews and readings! Feel free to let me know what you're thinking! Have a nice day! :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen_

* * *

Once the evening was over, Meg and I went home, I found Olaf sleeping on the couch with one of the pillow in his mouth. I asked Meg if she wanted to stay a bit with me, it wasn't really late, and tomorrow we don't have to go to work, it's Sunday.

"So Meg, did you like the evening?"

"Yeah it wasn't bad. What about you? How was at the restroom with Anna? Come on, I'm your best friend I want details!"

"Seriously? Fine, I'll tell you everything," I see her excitement, she's such a girl who loves gossip "but first of all I need to ask you something and you have to answer or I won't tell you anything."

"Of course I'll answer! What's up?"

"Are you pregnant?" she sighed and smiled.

"Yes, I am. I wanted tell you as soon as I figured it out, but I wanted to be sure first. I'm having a baby." I can see in her eyes this joy, she's so happy about it. She's going to be a great mother, I am sure of it.

"Did you tell Herk? How was his reaction? For how long you're pregnant?"

"No I didn't tell him, about a month. I went to my doctor last week after Herk left, he confirmed my pregnancy. I didn't tell him because I know how much he wants to have a baby but I had some issue and I didn't know if I was able to get pregnant. Once he come back I'll tell him everything."

"I am so happy for you Meg and I am sure he will too! You're going to be a mommy! That's wonderful."

"Yeah. Now, tell me everything!"

"So, basically I went to the restroom and she showed up, we talked about the song and she kissed me,-"

"Oh! She kissed you first? I was thinking you did.. damn I lost my bet."

"What? Are you serious? You were thinking I.. wait, there was a bet?"

"Yes with the bar guy, Kristoff, we saw Anna went to the restroom and thinking about who was going to kiss first. He kept saying Anna would. He won!"

"Well, thank you, and you thought that my hormones would have won?"

"Honestly? Yes, come on! You look at her like she's meat! you wanted so badly to kiss her, am I wrong?"

"No you are not… I would lie if I said I didn't like it or I didn't want it. We kissed but I ended it, I didn't want to kiss a girl who isn't mine. We talked about it, she told me why she's with Hans and why she broke up with me. I ended up telling her to stay away from me and don't talk to me until she'll do her choice. About Hans. I don't know how much longer I can stand. I can't stay there at the office and watch Anna.. or she with him. Probably I could do something I'll regret so it's for the best she's stay away for a bit."

"But can _you_ stay away from her? I know you, I know how much you love her and are you sure this is the best thing to do?"

"Yes I am, and I think you know it too."

"She has to understand. Yes, sometimes she's just like a kid, but she's 25, she's young. Maybe Kristoff could do something, he's her cousin after all."

"Maybe.. however, help me stay away from her, just in case my hormones doesn't listen to me." She laughed at that, and I couldn't help to smile. After some other minute she decided to go home, we hugged and wished goodnight.

Olaf is still sleeping, I think tomorrow I will wake up early. I patted on Olaf's head, he's such a cutie. I should think about what Kristoff said: when he grows up he will lose a lot of hair. A dog is a responsibility, it's like I have a baby. Oh, I am a mommy like Meg in some months! Cool. Wait, what am I saying? I think I need to go to bed, I'm starting to make some strange thoughts.

I went to my bedroom, I checked on my phone and I saw a text from an unknown number.

"_Elsa Arendelle,_

_Stay away from Anna Rossi if you do not want problems._"

Okay, this is strange. No one has my number, well, Meg, Anna and the HR manager, I don't remember her name. I think I have some issue with names. I can't think very well right now, tomorrow I will talk to Meg. But, why someone sent me this? I think I stayed away from her for long, we don't talk too much when we are at work, only this evening at the pub there was a reconnection. I don't think I saw someone from work or someone who's watching at us.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys, I am so sorry for the late! Yesterday I had an exam and I spent all week studying. I have no more energy, I tried to write something I had on my mind.  
Right now I'm preparing for an English exam, culture and stuff like that, so I'll be able (I hope) not to make so much mistakes in the next update, I think I'll update the next Wednesday.

I wanted to update this Saturday or Sunday, but I remembered I have the Solferino's Torching Procession of the Italian Red Cross (in Lombardia), I'll stay away all day, and I need all the time I can get to study.  
So I start apologizing myself right now for the next chapter that will come late. Sorry and thanks for reading! As always: feel free to let me know what you're thinking and if there are some mistakes.

Have a nice day everyone! and sorry if it seems shorter than the usual (I know every update is short, but this is shorter in my opinion).


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

* * *

I managed to sleep a bit but Olaf wanted so bad to play and go out and he woke me up at 8 o'clock. After a quick breakfast we went to the park, I'm liking this new daily routine, at least I'm not always at home or at the office.

I went to buy a coffee always keeping an eye on the little guy there.

"Good morning Elsa" Kristoff is approaching me smiling.

"Oh good morning to you, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, you and Olaf? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks you. I think Marsh and Olaf are becoming great friends, look at them."

They were chasing playfully each other, it's funny seeing a puppy like Olaf running at a bigger dog.

"That's good for them. Everyone, animals and humans need someone." Yes, he's right. Human beings, and animals, weren't made to be by themselves alone. We are supposed to be with someone sooner or later.

"You're right, tell me: do you have a special one?" I see him become redder in face. It's so funny!

"Ehm…well, there could be someone…"

"Oh! Who is it? You own me."

"What? I own you, what?!"

"Well, yesterday you won a bet: Anna the first one to kiss."

"Ah, that, well, I knew I was going to win."

"It wasn't fair, poor Meg.. so, who is it?"

"Well, I'll tell you the next time you'll come at the pub." He smiled and went to Marshmallow. I followed him to reach my beloved Olaf.

"Thanks, you don't want to tell me, isn't it?" He started laughing and then check his watch. "See you Elsa, I have to go, seriously."

"Yeah yeah, go away! See you Kristoff." We smiled at each other and he went away leaving me and Olaf at the park.

It seemed Olaf didn't want to come back at home so I sat on the bench and started reading a book while the puppy was barking at the birds.

Have I done the right thing about Anna? I said I would have fought for her no matter what, my feelings aren't changed. I want only to be sure she wants to be with me and not with Hans. She's acting like a child. I hope she'll understand soon. I have to find out who sent me that text yesterday, but there wasn't the number.

It's been almost two hours that we're here, Olaf is full of energy and he's making friend with every dog in the park.

"Look who is there! Good morning Elsa." Even here?

"Morning Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I was planning to meet a friend of mine, do you remember of Belle?"

"Mh yes, the french girl who lives in the library."

"She doesn't live there…"

"I know, it was just a manner of speaking. So have you found her?"

"No she's not here for now, I'm waiting, can I sit next to you?" No. You can't.

"Yes, no problem." Oh come on! My body doesn't listen to me. Olaf is watching at me and he's looking at Anna in a suspicious way. He's running in our direction and I can see how Anna is scared.

"Olaf, buddy, don't worry, she's a friend."

"_Olaf?_" The puppy stopped barking and he's starting to sniff Anna. "You have a dog? Since when?"

"I've found him some days ago."

"He's cute." Anna's hand is patting Olaf's head. "You've called him Olaf..."

That name reminds something to her. That's right, Anna.

"Yes, like that snowman we made when we were little."

One of the first time we were allowed to stay out and playing with the snow we made a lot of snowmen, Anna always loved them. The first ones weren't so good, but after a bit there was this cute snowman with a big carrot as nose and we decided to call him Olaf.

"Olaf, _do you like warm hugs_?" the puppy looked at Anna all happy and start to wag his tail. She smiled and hugged him. "Just like our little snowman, right Elsa?" I smiled at that. She remembers.

"Anna!"

"_Oh, Salut Belle! Tu es arrivée._"

"_Oui_, _Excuse moi pour l'attente_.. _Elle est Elsa, pourquoi tu es avec elle?_"

"_Je étais attente et j'ai vu Elsa. Sois poli. Dites-elle 'bonjour'._"

"Good morning Elsa."

"Morning Belle, how are you doing? It's been a while."

"Yep, since you two broke up." Belle, she doesn't like me, I don't understand why but honestly? I don't care. "So, _allons? _Bye Elsa."

"Yeah, let's go. Bye Elsa. Bye Olaf, it was nice to meet you" she gave me a sad look walked away with the other girl.

"Well, buddy, I think it's time to go for us too. Let's come back home, you must be hungry." I reach the leash and we started to walk to the way of home.

As soon as I entered at home my phone rang. I took it. Another text.

"_I told you to stay away from her._"

Seriously? I prepare the food and water for Olaf and called Meg.

"Meg, we need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello there! Sorry for the wait, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

The part in French:

"Oh, hi Belle! You're arrived."

"Yes, sorry for the wait.. She's Elsa, why you're with her?"

"I was waiting and I see Elsa. Be polite. Say her "good morning"." "allons?" = "let's go?"

My French is a bit rusty but I like that language. Let me know what you're thinking. Thanks for everything guys! Have a nice day. See you at the next update!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen and the other characters mentioned_

* * *

"So, basically there's this unknown who sends you some messages. How the hell does he/she have your number? You're not the kind of people who gives away your number to everyone in the street." Meg is looking the text on my phone. She seems angry, luckly she's pregnant and can't be too violent.

"That's what I'm wondering. Who's this unknown. But more importantly how did he/she know I talked to Anna? Well, she talked to me but… it doesn't matter. Is this person following me? And if it is, why I didn't see him/her? I'm sure that at the bar and at the park nobody that I know was there."

"Maybe I can ask to Phil, Herk's best friend who works in the police. He could help us. But before we go to him,- he's at the station right now he needs some extra money..he's going to buy a new house – why don't we eat something? Sorry but I'm starving..."

"Yeah sure, what would you like to eat?"

"Pizza!"

After lunch, we went to the station looking for Phil. If you're a girl, a pretty one according his mind, be careful: he's like a Satyr, you can't be safe around him. Nevertheless he's a good guy.

We found him at the coffee machine trying to make some coffee. He's shorter than other cops. I'd like to know how he managed to become one. I've always known that there are heights restrictions. Well, he's a good cop so I think it's fine. I'm looking around, well I've never been at a station before, it' a nice place considering everything.

"Oh hello Meg. What brings you here? And with such a gorgeous friend.."

"Phil. _Stay back_. She's Elsa, do you remember her?"

"Ah! Elsa, sorry I didn't recognized you from behind. How are you, ladies?"

"Fine thanks, but our little Elsa here has a problem."

"What kind of a problem? Please sit down you two." Oh a lovely couch.

"So.. recently I'm receiving this messages from an unknown number. And it's starting to sound creepy. So.. I'd like to know if you could do anything about it." I lend him my phone.

"Well, I should check it. I can ask to my fellows and see what we can find. You're being threaten? I know you are a good girl but do you know if anyone could be angry with you for some reason?"

"Well, I'm not sure, a few days ago I had an argument with this guy.." but I don't think it's him. I don't know, I feel it's not him.

"Hans Southers. He's the fiancée of her ex-girlfriend, Anna Rossi." Meg interrupted me.

"All right, ladies. Today isn't a busy day so I can start right now with some research."

"Thank you so much Phil."

"It's a pleasure. I need to know some information, such as passwords, and then you can have your phone back."

After he's done his.. officer's stuff, we came back home. I hope he'll find something. I want to know who's behind all of this.

"Elsa, don't worry. Phil is smart, he'll find something and then we'll kick this unknown's ass."

"Well, _I'll_ kick his ass, you.. it's better you don't."

"Are you playing the "you're pregnant" card?"

"Yep. Love you!"

"Yeah yeah.." we started laughing. I'm looking at my phone, I think there's something big behind all of this. Maybe something connected with Anna and her company? I don't know.. troubles are coming in my opinion. I hope I'm wrong and it is Hans who wants only be a asshole. A revenge for the punch? I hope this situation concerns only me and not Anna. Damn phones. Why did someone invent you?

"Elsa, I think you need a bit of distraction in your life. Especially right now. Tonight we're going out."

"Meg, I don't know if it's a good idea, tomorrow we have work, remember?"

"I didn't say we stay away for long. Come on, at 10pm you're in bed, okay?"

Maybe stay away from all of this is good for me. Well, until when I don't see Anna everything will be fine.. right?

"Fine. You won." I've found such a good friend, thanks God I have you Meg. Wait, why is she smiling? Oh my.. don't tell me I said it aloud.

"I'm happy you're feeling lucky to have me, but you should thank God that I'm pregnant and I can't drink alcoholics. So your wallet is safe.. for now."

"I regret everything I've said."

"No you don't, I know you, my beloved Ice Queen!" I couldn't help a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Wow 40 followers, thanks! :D I hope you're enjoying this story. Finally I'm back, the exams are over (for now) and I have more time for writing.

I really appreciate your support! Let me know your ideas, opinions, and if there are some mistakes (yes, there are some, but my brains doesn't work with me tonight). Have a nice day everyone! See you at the next chapter :)


End file.
